Sesshomaru's Mate
by PrincessxxKaguya
Summary: Everything you want Sesshomaru to be! Has he finally choosen a mate? Lemon!


I DO NOT OWN THE INUYASHA ANIME OR MANGA, ONLY THIS STORY

**Scroll down to bypass my AU, but it would make me happy if you read because it has important info in it!**

 **AU:** Hello all I'm so pleased to be writing my first fanfiction! Please leave a review whether or not you liked it so I should know if I can continue with my stories. I love anime but I like to stick with my favorites (Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Diabolic Lovers, Clannad, Naruto & Hellsing). Mostly all will be M rated (because I like reading those while on this website & I may have a dirty mind :P) & will consist of mainly OC plus my favorite characters. I will almost always keep the main characters in their own character based on how I perceive them in the anime If you like this story you can leave a comment of an anime you'd like me to write about (I watch anime all the time so it's rare if I come across one I haven't seen or heard of ha-ha. Recommendations are always welcome, enjoy 3

*In case you were wondering based off the animes I provided above, which characters I like & will write about in the future…. **Sailor Moon** \- Serena, Darien, Princess Kaguya, **Inuyasha** \- Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, **Yu Yu Hakusho-** Kurama, Youko Kuruma, Shuichi, Boton, **Diabolik Lovers-** Shuu, Subaru, Yui, **Clannad-** Nagisa, Tomoya, **Naruto-** Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, **Hellsing-** Alucard, Seras…Yes I do refer to their English names sorry

Start OF STORY

 **Description/Bio** of OC; **Name** ; Kaguya **Race** ; Human **Eye Color;** Aquamarine **Hair** ; Long black (right above her butt) **Height;** 5'4 (let's pretend she stops right at Sesshomaru's shoulders) **Looks** ; she's beautiful basically

Setting-A couple of months after the final battle with Naraku

I use _italic_ when their thinking to themselves

**panting** "I hope I lost those terrible monsters". Kaguya had climbed a tree and was hiding from two troll looking demons. They were surprisingly slow….at least that's what she thought. About 30 minutes had passed and still no sight of the demons. _"I think the coast is clear now"_ she thought. Kaguya started to climb down the tree and when she was half way down, she felt a very painful sensation across her ankle. This immediately made her fall off the tree, landing on her back. "Ha-ha pathetic human did you really think you lost us"? A 5ft orange troll yelled. (He had skin similar to a lizard, long sharp claws on his 2 hands  & 2 feet, short gray hair, 2 blood red eyes, and a horn that came out the middle of his forehead). His claws were bloody so Kaguya immediately knew he was the attacker. She tried to limp away when a dark shadow hovered over her; she looked up revealing the 2nd monster. (He looked similar to the other troll expect he was 7ft & blue) "And just where do you think you're going"? The second demon said with an evil smirk. "HELP" the girl screamed with all her might while running in the opposite direction.

As Kaguya ran the trolls looked at each other in sync & immediately dashed after their prey. Since Kaguya was wounded it was easy to catch up to her. The orange demon grabbed her from behind. "No please I don't want to die!" Kaguya cried. "Shut up human, you're making this hard on yourself". "Yeah it'll be over before you know it" the blue demon laughed as he was approaching the helpless mortal. Kaguya then closed her eyes, " _I can't believe I'm actually going to die, at least I'll be reunited with my father"_ **SLASH, SLASH.** She could hear the demons screams as she fell to the ground. When she opened her eyes to her surprise both demons were dead. "So what is it" a blunt yet curious voice said. Kaguya turned around to face a silver haired man with markings on his face. " _Oh my, he's absolutely gorgeous"_ a blush forming on her checks as she looked him over top to bottom. "I'll only ask one more time, so what is it" the gorgeous white demon said, this time more stern with a hint of annoyance. "What is what?" Kaguya said beginning to feel unsafe again. "Trolls only prey on those that have something of use to them, unless it is night. For I'm sure you can see the sun is at its highest peak right now". "I-I don't know what you're talking …. **Swoosh** before the girl could even finish her sentence the demon was only 2 ft in front of her. "Ahhhh" Kaguya screamed involuntary as the demon's speed took her by surprise. Maybe it was the fear of dying again; maybe it was because she had lost too much blood. Whatever it was Kaguya could feel her body shutting down, vision becoming dark and clouded. A few slow blinks were left before she passed out, but the gorgeous demon's shadow remained in front of her.

A few hours had passed and the sun was beginning to set. Kaguya woke up to an unfamiliar setting. She was in a large room with candles all around; a large canopy bed with red silk bedding was centered in the middle. There were stairs that led down to an underground hot spring. The fragrance in the atmosphere reminded her of cherry blossoms blooming. Kaguya instantly blushed, "How romantic". She never seen anything like it, she also noticed her ankle was bandaged. "So what is it" a familiar voice called from a shadow of the room. The tall silver haired demon walked out shirtless, the horizon of the sun peeking through radiating off his skin. His fur coat swayed off his shoulder while his golden eyes never looked away from the girl. Kaguya's cheeks went from soft pink to bright red. "I thought you weren't going to ask again" she teased. The demon stopped and his eyes went cold, clearly not finding her joke funny. "Human I do not have time to play games, tell me what I want to know" "Or what you'll eat me like those other demons tried"? She snapped. "Go ahead I have nothing to live for anyways, they ate my father" tears rolling down her cheeks, she looked away. Silence filled the room, what felt like hours passed and Kaguya's adrenaline burned in her chest from anxiety. " _Why is he just staring at me like that? Why isn't he speaking? Who is this man? Where am I?"_ So many questions flew through her brain and finally she broke the silence. "A spell" The demons eyebrow raised in curiosity. "My father was a high priest in his land that fell in love with a demon. She wasn't my real mother but helped raise me as if I was her own. Villagers hated him for falling for a demon and demons always attacked him for his power. He created a spell for her that would increase her power to help defend us and keep us safe. However she was slain by a very powerful demon before he could give it to her. My father used his remaining life to transfer his power to me and gave me the spell. Those troll demons killed my father while he was weak and started chasing me for the strength spell". Tears now rushing down her face as she remembers the late tragedy.

"There is nothing to fear girl, those demons are long gone". "I know and I do thank you Mr. Demon." He growled "My name is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands; you do well by calling me lord Sesshomaru." He said as in almost an order, tone of voice. "Well thank you Lord Sesshomaru" she said with a smile. " _She is very interesting"_ Sesshomaru thought. "Sometimes I wished he would have never fallen in love with a demon, he would still be alive and none of this would've happened….No offense!" she quickly snapped into reality. Silence again filled the room this time only for a minute. "You-you're beautiful." Kaguya instantly looked the demon in the eyes, mouth open in surprise to his words. Perhaps it was her beauty, the most beautiful human he'd laid eyes on, perhaps it was his need for power that she weld, perhaps it was the similar tragedies they shared with their fathers', whatever it was…Sesshomaru was in love. "I knew you were special the moment I laid eyes on you" he continued. "You're blood had a sweet potent smell, one that reminds me of power yet soothing. You respond on instinct making you very trustworthy, all the qualities I want in a mate….except one". He stopped. "What is that?" Kaguya asked curiously. "….you're human". He said very dangerously, Kaguya swore her heart skipped a beat.

"Mating a mortal goes against everything in me" he said coldly. "And yet, I can't stop myself from wanting you." Sesshomaru's lips crashed into Kaguya's, his inhuman speed again catching her by surprise. Her cheeks burned red she tried to fight him at first " _No this is exactly how father met his demise; demons trap you into their claws"._ Sometime into the kiss, Kaguya involuntarily let out a small moan, taking Sesshomaru by surprise. She could have sworn she felt him smile before he deepened the kiss. Kaguya then forgot about everything as she lost herself in Sesshomaru's arms which started to explore her chest. "Ahh" slipped from her lips. " _Dammit why do I keep letting myself say these weird things"_ As if Sesshomaru was reading her mind he responded "because you like it" the demon was now smirking while breaking the kiss. Kaguya pouted not knowing if it was because he stopped, or because of what he said. "You remind me of someone" was the last thing he said before gliding his claws along the fabric of her clothes. The poison on the tips melting the rest away, leaving her completely naked. "Wait" she yelled covering herself immediately, "I'm not ready" Sesshomaru smiled "Well then let me make you ready". He then cupped one breast in his hand while sucking on the opposite nipple. Kaguya gasped at the new sensation (she will never get use to his speed). While he gently massaged one breast, he used his tongue to make circles around her nipple. Kaguya's back slightly arched.

Sesshomaru used the opportunity to slide his free arm under her, pulling her even closer. " _It feels good",_ something she had never felt before. Sesshomaru then kneaded her nipple in his mouth and trailed his hand down to her womanhood. To his surprise her wetness was already on overload. He smiled and looked her in the eyes, she could see the lust in them "Lie down" he ordered. She instantly fell not caring anymore. He lifted both of her legs in the air and pulled her to his mouth. "What-what are you-you doing" she stuttered. On instinct he began to lick in between her folds "ahhhhhhhhhhh" she moaned completely full of ecstasy, her face fully red now. Sesshomaru licked fast while occasionally sucking lightly on her clit. "Oh Sesshomaru that feels so good" Sesshomaru moaned into her wetness, a wave of lust shooting to his member. _"It's becoming more difficult to hold myself together, I think it's about time"_ he lowered the girl back down, but still had her legs in his grip. He then ripped of the fabric holding his own member, the cold air making it pulse. " _He's, HUGE"_ It was true the demon had a long thick shaft. "This will hurt, but the pleasure will overcome it shortly" before she could protest, he entered her half way, just pushing past her barrier. He muffled her scream with a kiss, while wiping her tears away. He waited until she adjusted comfortably under him, before he continued.

He then entered her completely this time releasing her scream. They looked each other in the eyes, Sesshomaru then saw lust forming in the woman's eyes. He fought back a smirk before he lifted her legs over her head and pounded her fast yet not too rough. Kaguya could barely control her moans now. Sesshomaru not once took his eyes off her, which fueled his passion. Occasionally when he hit her sweet spot he would groan " _she's so tight_ " he thought while licking his lips. He then picked her up, his member still moving in and out, and went downstairs to the hot springs. "Ahh Sesshomaru my stomach feels weird", instantly knowing what it was earned a moan from his own lips. He pulled out while stepping into the hot springs then he twirled her around. With a leg on each of his arms he thrust back into her at an inhuman speed. "OH LORD SESSSHOMARU she cried, his own pit in his member fighting to release. He then used a hand to rub and flick on her clit, Kaguya completely engulfed in the pleasure soon lost herself in it and released the fluids screaming in her body. Sesshomaru feeling her walls tighten and wetness engulf him, soon released his seed into her. Before he pulled out he softly bit her neck, leaving his mark on her.

He pulled out and let her body soothe in the water. "That was amazing" she said smiling and laid back in the springs. Sesshomaru simply huffed while relaxing himself. "Well that was rude" she snapped back, but the demon stood with his eyes closed in silence. She then passionately laid her lips onto his, placing on hand on his cheek, and one ran through his long locks. His eyes opened in surprise, then moments later giving into the kiss. He walked them back into the room, using his fur coat to dry them off. He laid them back in the bed, placing her body onto his and wrapping them into the fur. Kaguya yawned heavily while falling into a peaceful slumber. Before she fell asleep she could have sworn she heard him say "Yes it was my love".

THE END, thanks for reading Leave a review! 3 3 3


End file.
